Life After Death
by supercrista123
Summary: 2 years after deep blue's death kish returns on a regular visit but finds things not as they once where. dark and fluffy
1. i lost the love of my life

_**OMG my crazy mind went into light bulb mode YAY this shall be a little sinister so be prepared for a fluffy/dark chapter story**_

_(Kish P.O.V. for whole story)_

_At last. I'm finally back on earth after 2 months saving my planet. In this small saucer shaped craft (ha ha flying saucer) I can see the beauty of the blue and green planet. if I'm lucky maybe Ichigo broke up with Masaya. Nock on wood. _I hoped. If she was broken from a break up I could be there to sweep her off her feet. But I realized that it was time to land.

_Yet another perfect landing_ I complimented myself as I stepped out of the craft and into the night time forest surrounding Tokyo. It has been two years since deep blue died and I've been making regular trips here. Each time trying to win Ichigo's heart. I didn't have the patience to walk so I teleported to the park. I was supposed to be researching governments of earth so my people could develop their own but I've got to find Ichigo first. She can at least help me.

I walked to the café mew mew and found the girly building closed with no lights on. _oh she must be at home. that's ok now I don't have to deal with the other mew mews._ I thought as the wind blew my emerald hair around my face. _better find her soon these clothes don't really keep me warm _my mind told me. The half top and shorts I'm wearing are a little to revealing for this cold weather. I made a mental note to get warm clothes and teleported.

I appeared in front of her house and noticed that there was a light on in her room. I floated up and was surprised by what I saw. Ichigo's parents where sitting on her bed crying over a picture of her. _oh no she missing I've got to find her _I mentally screamed. 

I remembered the last time I saw her. She was so scared Masaya had drastically changed and was abusive. I was there for her and nursed her back to health several times. She fell in love with me. The day before I left she gave her virginity to me. I promised that I would be back as soon as I could. Now she's missing. I floated down and started running.

I looked every where. The mall, the park, even the blue mew's mansion I think her name was mint but that doesn't matter right now. I stopped in a meadow surrounded buy large, sinister-looking trees. The strangest part of the place was there where hundreds of strange shaped stones sticking out of the ground. I searched my head looking for the name of this place and what it was used for but nothing came to mind.

Then I saw her. Ichigo was in mew mew form, leaning against one of the taller stones. " Ichigo!" I screamed she turned her head and saw me. 

"How can you see me Kish?" she asked in a very shocked voice. She pushed her self off of the stone and looked straight at me. This confused me.

I questioned her "What do you mean, of course I see you? I saw your parents had a picture of you and where crying. Did you run away? What happened?" I stopped and took a breath. She looked down sadly as if she wasn't sure how to explain.

She looked up with tears in her eyes "Has no one told you?" she said. A ball of light appeared in her hand. She held it to the stone she was standing next to and illuminated it. Engraved in the stone said. _**here lies Ichigo Momomiya. February 27, 1988-October 23, 2003. May she rest in peace.**_ I was standing on her grave. Ichigo continued "I don't breath any more." I collapsed to my knees and started crying.

_the girl I love died a month after I left._ I realized. When I had calmed down a bit I stood up. "how…" I cut my self off. She still had the ball of light in her palm so I saw that there was a jagged stab wound in her chest. "Who did it?" I shakily asked as I inspected the wound. No one could have survived it.

"Masaya killed me." she said simply like it didn't matter. Anger coursed through my body.

I started to yell "WHY! WHERE IS HE! WHERE IS THAT SON OF A BITCH THAT KILLED YOU!" she put a hand on me witch immediately calmed me down.

Her eyes got glossy and she began to tell the story "I had been feeling sick for a couple of days and I decided to take a pregnancy test just in case. It came up positive. I was home alone so I went down the stairs with it. I never slept with any one other than you so I knew that you where the father. But when I went into the living room Masaya was there. He saw that it was positive so he started to beat me again. It was worse than ever before. He demanded to know who the father was but I kept my mouth shut to protect you. But then he broke my lower leg I had to tell in hopes that he would stop." I (Kish) cringed but she continued "He did stop but he had this strange look in his eyes. He went into the kitchen and came back with a handkerchief. I thought it was to cover up some cuts but then he gagged me with it and brought a carving knife out from behind his back. He then plunged it into my heart and I died. Then I woke up here like this and that's it." I was completely grief stricken.

I then said "Ichigo I will fix this if it's the last thing I do."

**Muwhahaha cliffhanger R&R bye**


	2. an evil 'magic supply' store

**Chapter 2 Yay today we see what Kishy means by "fix" ps I don't know if the book in this story is real or not but if it is I don't own it or barns and noble and since team Masaya won I obviously don't own TMM**

Ichigo looked at me and smiled calmly "I'm not broken Kish, I'm just part of a different world now." how could she be so care free. Is this how dead people are worry free even when they have been murdered. But even if she is happy I cant live without the girl I love.

"But I can! There has to be another mew aqua or what about that 'witchcraft' you humans talk of! There has to be a way!" she just stared ahead, her pink eyes sadly peering into my gold ones.

A voice spoke "If you aren't afraid of the dark arts then there are ways." the shadow of a nearby tombstone transformed into a world war 2 solider with a bullet hole in his head. "Look for a book called a Wicca's guide to the dead and undead by the so-cal clan that will have the key." and the solider melted back into a shadow.

"don't listen to him he's crazy." Ichigo said "I cant come back its against the natural laws." she appeared very sad. What's with these constant mood swings between happy and sad.

I replied "but what if those rules can be bent? What if he is right?" Ichigo looked like she was about to start arguing but she noticed the rising sun.

"I cant be out in the day time I'll be dragged into the underworld in about 10 seconds." she looked right in my eyes as if she was looking into my soul and then kissed me quickly which left me wanting more. "good bye my love." she said and as dawn broke she descended into her grave. I fell to my knees and attempted to process what had just happened. I lost the thing that I loved the most and she didn't care.

_but this must be righted whether by bringing her back or by avenging her death this must be fixed_ my mind reasoned. I got on my feet and left the god forsaken place known as the graveyard. I bought some normal human clothes and set off. I went into the local library but they had never herd of the book. I took the thing that people call the bus to a book store called barns and noble but they didn't carry it.

I wandered the streets trying to find a solution. I then came across a 'magic supply' store and decided to check it out. The store was very dark and lit by candles. There where several different kinds of eyes and powders for sale but what interested me was the bookcase. I looked but didn't have any success.

A voice spoke from behind me "you lost something important to you. A lover." I looked behind me and there stood an extremely attractive woman. She had long black hair and large full lips. Plus an hour glass figure with large breasts. She looked like the identical twin of the American movie star Megan Fox. "she died by died by the hands of her boyfriend and you wish to avenge her." I was stunned she was what humans called psychic.

"yes" I slowly replied through my shock "I'm looking for this book…" she cut me off like she knew what I was going to say.

She coldly explained "you don't need that all you need is me." she was a very sexual woman. She had me pressed against the book shelf and was so close that she could kiss me. "come here at noon and I will give you the answers to all your questions." she demanded. All I could do was nod. She got off me and smiled evilly like a smile a snake would give to the mouse that would become his next meal. "good boy see you at noon." and I left the shop. I looked back and for a moment the woman had a pure red skin, bull horns, and irises made of fire. She quickly morphed back and smiled sweetly at me. I broke into a run.

**Sorry Megan Fox your twin is the devil. that's right Kish is gonna make a deal with the devil. don't worry he wont sell his soul. R&R bye. **


	3. i have a meeting with the devil

**Happy veterans day here's chap 3**

I had no other options so around 11:30 I started to make my way back to the shop. _What was with the transformation of that woman___I pondered. Was she what the humans fear that they call "the devil"? _no that's moronic to think like that he is pure superstition right_ I wasn't able to think about it any more because it was 12:00 and I was at the store.

I walked in and the girl was there. She wore a red floor length dress with a slit up the side and showed much of her breasts. "follow me." she said as she walked into a back room. I followed and walked into a room that had a dark red carpet and walls. In the middle of the room was a dark wood table with 2 matching chairs. She sat in one and I sat in the other.

"Now," she started simply as she lit a cigarette "you want your girlfriend back right." I nodded as she smoked. "Then all you need," she pulled a small vial full of a silver liquid out of her cleavage "is this potion. Dig up her body, put this potion in her mouth and then Ichigo's spirit will know the rest. Ok Kish." how did she know my name?

I asked "How did you know mine and Ichigo's name?" she gave me an evil smile showing that all of her teeth where fangs.

"Oh Kish. I thought you where smart enough to figure out that I am the devil." she showed her true form where she had blood red skin, long bull horns and irises made of fire. I was extremely shocked. "What? You thought that I, Lucifer, was just a story to scare little kids into being good." she giggled unfittingly with her appearance. She morphed back into human form and put out her cigarette "But since I am currently female you may call me Lucy." Lucy continued "Now there is a catch to this miracle potion."

This scared me so I asked "What do you mean 'a catch' it doesn't sound too good." she smiled and laughed.

"The catch is," she explained "that this potion must have the blood of a dead man added to it to work. Then after that you must kill one person ever 3 years or little Ichigo will die again and that time there will be no way to bring her back." the catch was more horrifying than I thought it would be. "aaawww it doesn't have to that bad what about the man that killed your little kitten. I think his name was Masaya." she was right if I start with him I could get used to it. Lucy put the vial in my hand and closed my fingers around it. "Avenge her Kish. Avenge her." and she let go of my hand and I knew I would.

"Now to seal the deal." and Lucy leaned over the table and kissed me. It was the strangest kiss ever mixed with fear from me and passion from both of us. I got visions of what looked like my future killing career since my dragon swords where sticking out of several people I have never seen before. Then as her tongue entered my mouth I was over come with the memory of Ichigo and I's last night together. (sorry peeps not goanna write a lemon) that caused me to end the kiss.

"I'm sorry Lucy but any more would be cheating on Ichigo." I said. I thought she would hit me or something but she just smiled.

"that's ok," Lucy accepted "I understand. Now go on and plan the start of the deal." and I ran out the door and headed to my victim's house.

**OMG HE LOVES ICHIGO SO MUCH THAT HE IS GONNA KILL EVERY 3 YEARS TO KEEP HER ALIVE *goes into "indirect fluff" induced seizures* you know the drill R&R Ja Ne (see ya) **


	4. there is a new murderer in town

**OMG IM GOING TO THE HARRY POTTER PRAMIRE! I don't own TMM, Map Quest, or Ross department stores. Well with that out of the way here is a crazy, dark, and murderous new chapter of L.A.D.**

_So, I have to become a murderer _I thought as I walked out of the local Ross with a black sweat suit that I would use as a disguise. I had no choice but to do what Lucy said. I just couldn't live without Ichigo. I thought over my plan as I went into the bathroom of the gas station across the street.

I put on the sweat suit and I knew that at night no one would be able to tell who I was. I walked out onto the night time street. I checked my watch. 10:00 o'clock it said. So I took out the map quest directions to the Aoyama residence and started to make my way to his home.

In about ten minutes I ended at my destination which was a small one story house with 2 bedrooms. I put up my hood and walked up to the house. I was about to start picking the lock when I noticed an open window. I climbed into it and discovered that I was in 'the belly of the beast' a.k.a Masaya's room.

There was a single bed, a closet, and a dresser with a mirror on it. On the walls where wooden swords, medals, and the like. In the bed there was a huddled mass under the blankets. I summoned one of my dragon swords and ripped off the blankets. There lie the demon with an angelic face. There lie a sleeping Masaya.

My heart started to beat faster and faster as I raised my sword slowly. Then as I prepared for the dark deed his eyes fluttered open and stared at me. He let out a short lived scream that I would never forget. As soon as the scream began my arm thrust down and the sword penetrated his chest and the scream died. I brought the sword back out and punched it back in. In and out. In and out. Over and over again about 30 times before it registered in my mind that he was dead. He who stole my love from me had a taste of his own medicine.

I took a breath and pulled the vial out of my pocket. I put some of the blood in it and the potion turned from the color of quick silver to the color of pink roses. I heard some one walking towards the room so I jumped out of the window and grabbed a shovel that was leaning against the house. I herd a woman let out a blood curdling scream and teleported to the graveyard.

I appeared directly in front of her head stone. I dropped to my knees and just sat gasping for air. _I'm a murderer. I've killed people. That dick head deserved it._ all these thoughts and more ran through my head. "Why are you here Kish?" I looked up and saw my little kitten, Ichigo.

I got to my feet, pulled out the vial and said "I can bring you back with this." she looked so sad. No her eyes where filled with pity not sadness.

"It wont work it against all natural laws." she stated. This angered me. I killed for this to work. It will work, I know it will. And if not Lucy is gonna go down.

I picked up the shovel and said angrily "Wanna bet!" and I drove the shovel into the earth.

**MUWAHAHAHAHA! SAY HELLO TO MY PSYCOPATHIC SIDE! Sorry for the shortness but next is the final chapter. R&R. Ja Ne. **


	5. Author note

**ok guys i am sssssooooo sorry. my laptop broke so i might not be able to update for a wile but i will try to update asap. super sorry. Ja Ne.**


	6. our dark happily ever after

****

**MY LAPTOP IS FIXED WWWWWWOOOOOOO! omg i have been going crazy without being able to write! now enough of my rambleing and on with the final chapter.**

The ground was soft. _just perfect for digging my dead girlfriends grave _i thought sarcasticly as I threw dirt over my sholder and stabbed the earth again. "you just dont get it, do you kish." ichigo growled through her teeth "the natural laws are as old as time it self, if they could possibly be broken or bent some one would have done it by now." i dug faster and angeryer.

"they havent done what i've done for this." i murmered. no one else would have dared to deal with the devil to bring back the dead. humans are so selfish to risk thire own neck for some one else's. one of many reasons why i'm glad i'm not from this planet. but ichigo is different. she knows how to truly care about others.

now look at where thats gotten her. killed by her own boyfriend. _karma is a sick and twisted bitch and i'm gonna tell her whos boss _i thought as my shovel hit some thing hard. i knelt down on it and nocked. hollow, this was her casket.

i used my shovel to open it and nearly barfed at what i saw. her eye balls where missing, the black dress she was wereing had several holes in it, and maggots where crawling all over, out of, and into her body. it was the most terrifying thing i had ever seen. i pryed open her mouth and 2 flys and a spider flew/crawled out. i pulled the pink vial out of my pocket and uncapped it. i spilled the liquid into her mouth and closed her jaw.

then a mirical happened. the maggots all crawled out of her and retreated to the earth. her eye balls grew back and her dress repaired it self. the skin whent from snow white to a sun-kissed tan wile her red hair became clean and shiny. it was as if she where the sleeping girl i knew and not the cold unloving corpse i had just seen.

i looked up at ichigo's spirit and saw some thing strange. she floated down to me, her pupils dialated. it was as if she didnt see me. then she layed down on top of her body and sank into it. then her eye fluttered and then slowly opened. she sat up "what did i tell you natural laws cant be broken." she lectured

i surpressed a giggle. _she must not remember decending into her body and thinks it didnt work_ my mind explained to me. "ok," i started "but can you say with me untill sunrise?"

she smiled at me and replyed "of course." and she climbed out of her grave. i then began to reburry the gave. _i did it _my head screamed in delight _i realy did it. _i soon finished and sat next to my little kitten, my arm around her sholders. she soon fell asleep and i just sat and felt her breathing, maveling over how easily it could be lost.

then dawn broke over the sky and the grave yard was bathed in light. "wake up my love." i whispered in her ear as i shook her slightly. her eyes opened slightly and then flew open. she stared at the sky and then her body. scanning her self. she looked at me, her eyes welling with tears of joy.

she threw her arms around me stared to cry and repeat "i'm alive kish, i dont know how but i am." i held her thightly in my arms and thought of our feuture together. i then noticed lucy standing 3 feet away from us in devil form. a large toothy grin on her face as she glared at us. she lifted her arm and with her other hand pointed to the diamond watch on her wrist, then a flame rose from the ground and engulfed her. when the wall of fire fell lucy was gone. her message was clear. _**dont forget what must be done in 3 years.**_

i sighed and said to ichigo "yes you are and i wont let you out of my sight ever again." she pushed away from me a little bit to look into my eyes. i then kissed her passionatly. as the kiss deepened i once again thought of our happy ending. however dark it may be to mantain it, it would still be our happily ever after.

**and that was the end of our story. so how did you like it. i want to know. oh and also if you _like_ tokyo mew mew then you will _LOVE_ shugo chara. try it peeps. now for the last time in this story, Ja Ne.**


End file.
